


电击项圈

by SitByYourSide



Category: Naruto
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Tattoos
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25352935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SitByYourSide/pseuds/SitByYourSide
Summary: 旧文搬运懒得改
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 2





	电击项圈

卡卡西递过去一个纸盒子。  
“给你的礼物。”他诚恳地说，“这个能让我不太吵。”  
带土拆开，原来是个止吠项圈。“犬用，但我想人也可以用吧……何况我本来就是你的狗啊，带土。”卡卡西笑了一下。  
带土瞪着他，“所以……你……去宠物店了吗？店主知道这是买给你的吗？”  
后一句又快又急地说出来。  
“他不知道，我想，我经常去那买狗粮……”卡卡西若有所思，“但我下次可以戴着……它、去店里，如果你想让他知道……”  
“对了，带土，”卡卡西又笑了笑，“今晚要让我吃狗粮吗？”  
“你想吗？”带土忽然抓起空纸盒，喘着气往他身上拍，“你就是想的吧！贱狗！骚狗！不让你当狗你就不开心！买的时候你屁眼一定痒了吧你这条骚狗！”  
“嗯……是的，我当时屁眼痒了……”卡卡西喘息着，他被带土打硬了，老二明显地顶起裤子，“我当时就想被你操……现在也想被你操，我是你的骚狗，带土……”  
带土扔开纸盒，歪着头瞪着卡卡西。然后他响亮地亲了一口他的脸，就势把他推在桌子上。  
“小骚狗……”他嘀嘀咕咕地说。

卡卡西很快被他干出水来。他这回不敢叫出声了，沉重的电击项圈正紧密地嵌在他的脖子上，让他看起来滑稽可笑。

大型犬。带土想着。遛的话……要戴口笼。

“叫啊，这回怎么不叫了？”带土笑着说。

他重重地扇了两下卡卡西的屁股，趁势往里一顶。卡卡西被干出一声呜咽，他心一惊，本能地想要捂住嘴，但太迟了，低压电流已经贯穿了他的全身，自上而下，从手指到后穴都像被千万根针一齐刺穿——他抖得厉害，在惨叫之前用力咬住手。  
带土克制不住地射了。他也被电流刺到，剧痛席卷了他的阴茎，他哭着射了，嘴里大声喊着卡卡西。

卡卡西不住地喘，内疚地看着带土。比起后入，卡卡西更喜欢正面式，被推在桌子上也要艰难地撑起胳膊扭过头。  
“因为很喜欢看嘛。”卡卡西笑着说。  
这一次卡卡西不敢再出声，他就着趴在桌上的姿势握住带土软下去的阴茎，


End file.
